Brotherly Love Pt 2
by SimplySadistic
Summary: So, here's the deal. I rewrote this story, based on my original story "Brotherly Love" which can also be found on this page. :P I rewrote it because my writing has improved a lot since that time and I wanted to show it. :P Yes, it's Uchihacest. Don't like it? Don't read it. Lemon inside. Rated M for a reason.


**_This was a pairing that I did a while ago and that I still love dearly. I rewrote it so, I hope you enjoy it. :P I do not own Naruto! Reviews are appreciated!_  
**

"Itachi Nii-San! Itachi Nii-San!" These were the sounds that echoed through the Uchiha household. Sasuke ran around the house, trying to find his older brother. He came to Itachi's room, the door slightly ajar. Sasuke pushed on the door causing the hinges to creak. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of his brother. The room was dark; the shades pulled down so only a hint of light would enter the room. A hand suddenly wrapped itself around Sasuke's mouth, muffling any sounds that came from the young Uchiha. Sasuke brought his hand up, trying to pry the hand from his mouth, screaming as he did so.

"Shh.. shh.. Calm down, Sasuke." Itachi whispered into his brother's ear, removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pushed away from his brother, turning and glaring at Itachi.

"That's not funny!" Sasuke balled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. "I needed to ask you if you could help me with my shuriken training… But never mind." Sasuke pushed past his brother, shoving him to the side. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him back and pushing the young Uchiha into the room. Sasuke fell onto his butt, looking up at Itachi.

"I have something better we could do…" Itachi took a step toward Sasuke, to which the young Uchiha crawled back.

"I-Itachi Nii-San?" Sasuke stared up at his brother. "W-What are you doing?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke from the floor and laid him down onto the bed.

"Itachi Nii-sa-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi.

"Shh… It'll all be over soon." Itachi planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's eyes widened. He pushed Itachi away from him.

"Itachi Nii-San…" Sasuke said, "What's happening?"

"I'm showing you that I love you," Itachi said, placing another kiss on the younger Uchiha's lips. Sasuke pushed Itachi back again.

"B- But… You're my brother," Sasuke said, "It's wrong."

"No, Sasuke," Itachi said, "It makes this all the more right." Without giving Sasuke another chance to speak, Itachi kissed him passionately, cupping Sasuke's chin with his hand. To his surprise, Sasuke didn't retaliate. Itachi withdrew, looking into Sasuke's eyes before kissing him again.

Sasuke kissed his brother back, not really understanding what was happening. All he knew was that he loved Itachi. And if this was Itachi's way of showing that he loved Sasuke, he wasn't going to stop him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, succumbing to his older brother. Itachi's tongue rubbed against Sasuke's lower lip, requesting entry into the younger Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke granted Itachi entry, opening his mouth. Itachi's tongue immediately attacked Sasuke's, rubbing it up and down. Sasuke eventually found himself toying back with Itachi's tongue. Itachi pulled off Sasuke's shirt, breaking the kiss with his younger brother.

Itachi tossed the shirt to the side and kissed Sasuke's jaw line and continued to kiss down his neck and to his chest. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. Every touch from Itachi sent shivers down his spine. Itachi took one of the pink buds on Sasuke's chest into his mouth, biting it lightly.

Sasuke bit his lower lip to contain himself from moaning too loud. Itachi lowered his left hand to the boy's crotch, rubbing his erection through his shorts. Sasuke let out a louder moan, not really sure what to do.

"You're already hard, Sasuke," Itachi said, pulling away from the nub.

"S- Sorry, Itachi Nii-san," Sasuke said, trying to contain his moans.

"It's fine," Itachi said, grinning. He moved lower, unbuttoning Sasuke's shorts and removing them from his younger brother. "Your body's so nice, Sasuke." Itachi started stroking Sasuke's erection, watching to see what his brother's reaction was.

Sasuke's back arched, his chest rising into the air. He let out a moan of pleasure, closing his eyes tightly. Sasuke released, cum spilling over the tip of his shaft.

"And you're sensitive too," Itachi chuckled, "Well, it is your first time."

Sasuke sat up in the bed, his face red. He was slightly embarrassed that he had just done that in front of his brother.

"I think it's my turn now, Sasuke," Itachi said, sitting on the bed next to Sasuke. He removed his shirt and threw it to the side and then continued to unbutton his pants.

Sasuke was unsure of what to do. He got on his hands and knees and reached into Itachi's pants, pulling out his pulsing member. Sasuke looked at it for a second before leaning forward and putting the tip into his mouth. Itachi moaned lightly, watching Sasuke's head bob up and down. But, he wanted more. He put a hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pushed down, forcing the young Uchiha to take his full length.

Sasuke gagged, immediately pushing away, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to Itachi's cock. "Itachi Nii-San!" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Sorry," Itachi giggled, "Just continue what you were doing."

Sasuke sighed and took Itachi's length into his mouth once again, this time licking up the full length of his cock before taking it into his mouth. Without warning, Itachi pushed a finger into Sasuke's entry, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing back in with the same slow pace.

Since Sasuke was a virgin, he immediately tightened up. He let out a gasp and closed his eyes. "I- Itachi Nii-San."

"Just relax, Sasuke," Itachi said, "All you have to do is- Relax."

Sasuke tried the best he could to relax. Itachi kept rubbing Sasuke's insides with his finger and Sasuke returned to sucking Itachi's cock. When Itachi inserted the second digit, Sasuke almost bit down on Itachi's length. He took his brother's cock out of his mouth and moaned, tightening up once again.

Itachi removed his fingers from Sasuke's entry and stood up. He pushed Sasuke back down onto the bed, so Itachi was facing Sasuke. He lifted Sasuke's right leg and placed it on his (Itachi's) right shoulder. His length prodded Sasuke's entry, waiting for confirmation from the young Uchiha.

"Itachi Nii-San…" Sasuke said, looking into his brother's eyes. He was still unsure of this, but it all felt so right. He finally nodded his consent to Itachi, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

Itachi pushed into his little brother, trying his best to contain himself. The heat and tightness inside Sasuke was enough to make Itachi cum alone. But, he managed to hold it off. Sasuke cried out in a mixture of pain and agony, his hands grasping the white sheets beneath him.

Itachi waited until Sasuke calmed down.

"Well, are you gonna move?" Sasuke asked. His face was red.

Itachi grinned, pulling almost all the way out of Sasuke before pushing back in, Sasuke's entry conforming to Itachi's shape. Sasuke continued to let out moans of pleasure mixed with just the right amount of agony. Itachi began stroking Sasuke's erection again, causing more pleasure for his younger brother.

Then it happened. Itachi hit that sweet spot inside Sasuke near the prostate. Sasuke's back arched again as he let out a moan of pure pleasure. Itachi knew he had struck the spot. With one quick movement, he pulled out and flipped Sasuke over. He reentered Sasuke quickly and started pounding away inside the Uchiha, hard and fast.

Sasuke clutched the bed sheets tighter, burying his face into the mattress so his screams were muffled. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out Itachi's roughness. Itachi continued to hammer away inside of Sasuke, repeatedly hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Sasuke's hips to roll backwards against his cock, forcing Itachi deeper into Sasuke's entry. Itachi reached around Sasuke's waist and grabbed Sasuke's erection again, stroking it.

Sasuke cried out once more as he released onto the mattress, sending shivers throughout his body.

Itachi couldn't handle it anymore. When Sasuke released, he tightened up causing Itachi to release inside of his little brother. He pulled out, the white substance oozing out of Sasuke's entry and onto the bed. Itachi rolled Sasuke over again, planting a final kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"You should go clean up," Itachi said, between breaths.

Sasuke nodded, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I love you, Itachi Nii-San," Sasuke said as he got out of bed and gathered up his clothes.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Itachi said as he watched his little brother dress, "More than you will ever know…"


End file.
